minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Stella (StoryBrook)
Stella is one of the main characters of StoryBrooke Appearance Stella have bleached blonde hair, olive eyes and dark skin. She often wear a black blazer with a white shirt underneath, and a short matching skirt. Personality At first, Stella was a pretty rude and arrogant person, who scams people outta their possessions and lies. However soon, her persona completely change from a rude to a lot kinder as she tries to proves that she's a change completely. She really cares about her daughters and Romeo but does show some fear even when he's powerless. Background Stella was raised in Champion City with her younger sister and brother. Since she was the oldest during her entire childhood was just her parents pressuring her to be a more proper and formal lady. She was pushed to be perfect and something she rather not be. Her parents were the mayors of Champion City, and they only want the best for their oldest girl. When Stella turns older, the influence started turning her into a rude and self centered teen soon adult. After her parents passed the title of mayor to her, Stella found interest in scamming people for their goods, and not keeping promises. She eventually married and had three children, one of them being Lluna who was the middle child and the only female. However Stella soon broke up with her husband and was allowed to only keep Lluna who was being raised the same way Stella was. It wasn't long till, Stella finds a new way to change her ways. Relationships Towards Lluna Lluna is Stella's daughter, who was being raised how Stella was. Stella at first was strict to her daughter wanting her to be a proper lady, but does still show care for her as she helps her when she discovers that Lluna have a speaking problem. Their relationship improves when Jesse choose to let Lluna stay with Stella and the latter promise that they'll be no more problems and that she'll treat her better, thus the two became a family again. Towards Romeo Stella have a crush on Romeo and the two even fell in love, however Stella still fears him and was gravely upset when he destroyed her home in front of her. Stella doesn't show much trust when it came to Amanda being born as she feels that Romeo won't react well to finding out she was pregnant. Towards Jesse A first, Stella claims that Jesse's her rival, when in reality Stella wanted to boost her status when people learns that her town's in rival with another's. Soon, Jesse expresses that they shouldn't be rivals and the two soon develop as best friends. Trivia * Stella's marriage was arranged, she didn't really love him. * The reason Stella bleached her hair is to look more 'formal', despite her hair taking some damage from the amount of dye she used. She'll most likely never dye her hair back. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters